


Badefreuden

by SchreibFluss



Category: Tatort
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchreibFluss/pseuds/SchreibFluss
Summary: Aber ein bisschen Privatsphäre beim Baden ist ihm wichtig.Hinter Vorhängen kann er seine Fantasien viel besser ausleben, als wenn ihm kalte, glatte Fliesen entgegenstieren.
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne & Frank Thiel, Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Kudos: 11





	Badefreuden

Das Wasser ist wohlig warm, der Schaum formt merkwürdige Türmchen.  
Ab und an ziehen ungeniert lautstarke Blasen an die Oberfläche.  
Pizza mit Thunfisch/ Zwiebeln war wohl nicht die grandioseste Idee, bevor man ein Bad nimmt.  
Wobei sich der Thunfisch recht wohlzufühlen scheint. 

So ein „Hamam“ ist schon etwas Feines! Die Whirlpool-Blasen übertünchen nun das Geschehen.  
Einfach herrlich, der perfekte Abend! Heißes Wasser läuft nach und vermengt sich in unteren Wasserschichten mit dem restlichen warmen Badewasser. Der Stress des Freitags verrinnt.

Eine Badeente, die er zu seinem Erstaunen in einem hintersten Winkel des Spiegelschrankes fand, zieht im quirligen Wasser ihre mutigen Kreise. Die Badeente soll Sherlock-Holmes darstellen. 

Die bald tropische Feuchtigkeit und die orientalischen Gerüche des Badezusatzes vernebeln fortschreitend seine Sinne.  
Seine Gedanken driften nach und nach ins Reich der Fantasien und Träumereien ab. Ach, könnte man doch nur öfters seine Heimlichkeiten einer Badewanne anvertrauen! 

Hände wandern wie ferngesteuert in Körperregionen, die plötzlich seine Aufmerksamkeit einfordern. Seine Fantasie formt Hände, die nicht seine sind. Fremde, aber doch so vertraute Hände. Sein Unterleib reckt sich wie automatisch nach oben, und er kann eine laute, eindeutige Artikulation nicht mehr unterdrücken. Sie hallt ein wenig im Bad nach, er hofft, dass die Nachbarn nichts von seinen Aktivitäten mitbekommen. Die Lüftung schnarrt vor sich hin, ansonsten ist es still.  
Bloß Sherlock Holmes beobachtet ihn. Nun ja, vielleicht sollte er hier und jetzt auch nicht zum Äußersten kommen.  
Dafür hat er schließlich noch den gesamten Abend Zeit. Und die Nacht. 

Er rappelt sich aus seiner Liegeposition in eine Art Halbsitzen auf. Der Duschvorhang klebt an seinem Ellbogen. Hätte er ihn mal geöffnet gelassen!  
Aber ein bisschen Privatsphäre beim Baden ist ihm wichtig. Hinter Vorhängen kann er seine Fantasien viel besser ausleben, als wenn ihm kalte, glatte Fliesen entgegenstieren.  
Dieser Whirlpool ist die beste Anschaffung der letzten Jahre. 

Er gleitet wieder tief ins Wasser, hält sich nun die Ohren zu und taucht einmal unter. Das heiße Nass wiegt um seinen Körper.  
Herrlich! Er fühlt sich wie ein Schnorchler in der Karibik.  
In diesem Augenblick wird die Wohnungstür aufgeschlossen.

Er taucht auf, das Wasser strömt zu seinen Seiten herab, kneift noch die Augen zusammen, lehnt sich wieder zurück. Mit geschlossenen Augen träumt er sich davon. Doch immer wieder dröhnt diese eine Stimme in seinem Hirn. Egal wo er sich hinträumt, die Stimme ist immer da. Er hat sie oft versucht zu verdrängen, aber sie folgt ihm, wo er ist. Er liebt diese Stimme, aber nur heimlich.

Und dann ist die Stimme plötzlich ganz nah. Scheint in sein Ohr zu sprechen. Raunt seinen Vornamen. Er fühlt fremde, doch so vertraute Hände, wie sie über seinen feuchten Körper streichen. Spürt wogendes Wasser und eine Präsenz. Fühl Hände, die ihn liebkosen. Denkt sich, er träumt das bloß. Können Wünsche nur durch intensives Glauben an sie wahr werden? Traut sich nicht, die Augen zu öffnen, will die Fantasie nicht loslassen. Doch diese Fantasie drückt sich nun an seinen Körper. Gibt ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. 

Er öffnet die Augen. Boernes Bart ganz nah.  
Grünes Lächeln, und ein Griff zum Badezusatz. 

Der sich „Hamamelis“ nennt und eigentlich nicht als Zusatz für ein Schaumbad verwendet wird, wie ihm später ausführlich erklärt wird.


End file.
